


Skylanders Superchargers: Double Dash

by doritoarts



Category: Skylanders - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Forests, Glumshanks is tired of everyones shit, Other, Short chapters but im trying my best, There are no proofreaders instead we die with honour, this is skylanders what did you expect, trolls but not the homestuck kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doritoarts/pseuds/doritoarts
Summary: Glumshanks runs away from his life of servitude, unable to put up with it any longer for a plethora of reasons. Soon, Kaos attempts to cook up a plan without his lackey, and proves himself dangerously competent.





	1. An Informal Resignation

**Author's Note:**

> I pray my hyperfixation and motivation don't wear off before I can finish this

Glumshanks held the lantern he carried a bit closer to his chest as he walked, taking in a deep, deep breath. He jumped at the slightest noise. Oh, how he _loathed_ the dark and all the little unknowns it carried with it. 

  The forest he walked in held no light but the one in his own hand. The trees were far too thick to see the sky through, which was a bit disappointing, though Glumshanks supposed he could stop at a clearing once he got out of the forest. Maybe an airship would spot him, that could be good or bad, depending on the pilot. He thought back to why he left the castle in the first place. Truthfully, he didn't know what incident in particular made him snap, he just knew that one moment he was begrudgingly obeying orders from Kaos and the next he desperately, with every fiber of his being, had to escape the situation he was in. So, he waited until the dead of the night, grabbed what few belongings he had, and made his escape. And now here he was, walking through the forest, terrified of what was in the dark and for his own safety.

  As he walked, completely absorbed into his own thoughts, Glumshanks had barely noticed the forest thin out and eventually clear until he reached a small meadow bathed in moonlight. He blinked a few times, had he walked this far in the span of a night? The forest was pretty big, after all, though he did start off running instead of walking. He shook his head, now wasn't the time to think about this. He had _freedom_ , who cared about the semantics!? 

  He sat down, hugging his legs and looking up at the sky, unable to keep himself from muttering a soft "wowwwwww" as he stared. The stars were plentiful and breathtaking. Even more so to Glumshanks, as he had spent so long with no time to look at the stars that he had forgotten how beautiful the night sky could truly be. And as he looked up at whatever far-off galaxy there was, he felt that maybe, just maybe, everything would be ok.


	2. The Way To The Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glumshanks comes across some familiar faces, and an unfamiliar one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hyperfixation has come through! I managed to make this chapter longer thank God. Let's see if I can keep up this trend lmao

  "So, Flynn, why did you and Cali go out flying anyway? I mean, I'm super duper happy to join and take in the sights, but I'm still curious!" Ibis asked, rocking in place, her hooves making small clunks on the wood. "I mean, if you don't mind answering,  I'm not trying to bother!"

  "It's no problem, Skylander buddy! Y'see, I was just going for a fly around Skylands to unwind! And she couldn't help but join me! I'm irresistible, eh, Skylander buddy? Plus, I wanted to grab lunch, y'know?" Ibis responded to Flynn's words with laughter, her tail swishing back and forth. Cali simply rolled her eyes. It was good to have a moment of peace now and again, even if she had to deal with Flynn's flirting.

  Ibis, on the other hand, was restless even in peace, wandering around the ship and soaking in all the things she could see, her deerlike ears twitching up and down. Every now and again, she pulled up a pink screen of light and photographed an especially colorful landscape. She couldn't wait to draw some of these once she got back to the Academy.

   Meanwhile, Glumshanks blearily opened his eyes, having fallen asleep in the meadow. He stood up and yawned, stretching out his arms. Now, to keep on moving, he didn't want Kaos' forces to find him. He couldn't risk it. So, he started walking only to take sight of the large airship in the sky, the side painted finely with the words _S.S. Boom_. Glumshanks grabbed his things waving an arm and yelling to hopefully get Flynn's attention. "HEY! HEY! OVER HERE! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

  Ibis was the first to notice him, "Hey, guys! There's someone trying to get our attention!" Cali rushed to see who it was, letting out a small gasp.

  "Glumshanks?! Flynn, lower the airship! Ibis, you and I are gonna help this troll out!" She yelled, moving towards the ladder, ready to lower it down.

  "You got it! BOOM!" Flynn maneuvered the ship towards the island Glumshanks stood on, letting it fly lower and lower as Cali deployed the ladder, yelling for Glumshanks to climb up.

  The troll slung the bag that carried his possessions over his shoulder and grabbed onto the ladder, determined.   
"Hold on, Glumshanks! I'm bringing up the ladder right now!" Yelled Cali. And in only a matter of minutes, Glumshanks was safely on the _S.S. Boom_ , belongings in hand. He looked around, almost bewildered. He was finally, truly safe, at least for now. It was bizarre, but a relief at the same time. Though, he was quickly startled by an unfamiliar person on deck.

  "Hi! I'm Ibis, nice to meet you! Uh, Glumshanks, was it?" It was hard to tell exactly what she was. The small antlers on her head, her one visible ear, and her hooves screamed deer, but her paws, which acted as hands, her tail, and her knife-sharp fangs seemed far more foxlike in nature. Then again, the pink fur and messy green hair didn't help at all.

  "Oh! Uh, yes. My name is Glumshanks. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ibis." He said. "So, uh... I'm guessing you're a Skylander? Thanks for helping save me."

  "You're exactly right!" Ibis excitedly yelled, "and you're welcome! I think! I dunno, I just like helping out!" She paused for a short moment. "Say, what happened? How do Flynn and Cali know you? Sorry if I'm prying too much, it's fine if you don't wanna talk about it!" She quickly backtracked.

"Oh, no! Don't worry about it, it's a bit of a long story, but-"

  "Hey, everybody! This is your captain Flynn speaking, here to let you know we've reached the Academy! Boom!"

  "Oh, guess you'll need to tell me later, I suppose! See you around, Glumshanks!" Ibis said, exiting the airship.

  Glumshanks looked up at the Skylanders Academy and picked up his things, he was here once again, and it was so good to be back. Stepping off the airship, far behind the others, he took in a deep breath and smiled, walking along to the center of the Academy, where a familiar voice that saved his hide before spoke up.

"Well, hot buttered toast! If it ain't Glumshanks!"   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you are curious as to why Glumshanks is so easily trusted by everyone, Ibis doesn't know him in the slightest and the others trust him because of what happened in Superchargers.


End file.
